


Coming Home

by Naeveil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Choi San - Freeform, Graphic Description, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Love, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Romance, Violence, Woosan, choi jongho - Freeform, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, song mingi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeveil/pseuds/Naeveil
Summary: Warm rays of the morning sun tickled his skin as he turned his head, away from the beautiful golden sunrise to stare into the breathtaking amber colored eyes of his boyfriend. Heat rolled through the limbs of his body, setting him on fire from within. After such a long time in the rain, Wooyoung felt like he could breathe again. Like he had finally come home.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The beginning

Wooyoung was 14 when he had his first crush. Her name was Miya. She was sassy, always up for a challenge and , best of all, she drove Wooyoung crazy.  
He was used to being the center of attention, of everybody loving him and when she came along, challenging him, it drove him mad. Miya was his first crush but she was also the first person ever to crush Wooyoung’s young, vulnerable, little heart when she rejected him, resulting in the poor boy refusing to go to school for a week straight. But when she brought him cotton candy on his first day back, all was forgiven.

Wooyoung was 15 when he had his second crush, Kim Yoojin, a boy. Up until that point, he had never considered that he might be anything other than as straight as an uncooked spaghetti noodle but the way Yoojin’s newly died blue hair looked so unbearably soft and inviting to touch, had Wooyoung shifting nervously in his seat. Up until then he had never thought about the way he wanted to let his fingers run through the fine, carefully styled hair of a guy, softly yanking on it so he could tilt his had back and kiss him.  
Nothing ever came of that crush.

Wooyoung was 16 years old when he first experienced love. It drove him insane. Choi San, a beautiful boy from Namhae-gun, blessed with the most beautiful, dimply smile Wooyoung had ever seen. They had met in School, San had moved from his small town on the countryside to come to the big city to graduate and to then go on to study acting at one of the local colleges. Wooyoung had instantly felt compelled by his sunny character. He had never felt that way before for anyone and it came as a surprise for the raven-headed boy, San had been there for all of his prior crushes and for life to turn around and curse him in such a cruel way, making him develop feelings for his best friend, was a barbarous way of fate to test him like that. Thankfully, at that point Wooyoung had already learned how to hide his feelings well (something good had to have come from the prior crushes, eh?) and he managed to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Like he didn’t want to slash every guy’s and girl’s throat that came along the way to charm San, like he didn’t want his beautiful smile to only belong to him. 

When Wooyoung was 17, he thought he might be able to once and for all get over his undying crush on San with the person that potentially could be the love of his life. Park Jun. He was everything Wooyung ever wanted, kind, outgoing, confident and warm. Warm like the sun itself had created a lovechild with the rest of the stars in the universe, warm like San.  
Jun and him were shy around each other first, something completely out of character for the always hype, always outgoing Wooyoung but they eventually got over it and went on a date. It ended up being one of the best nights he had ever had. Really, it was inevitable for them to start dating since they were, as his friends always put it, a “match made in heaven” They continued to date throughout the last year of Highschool and Wooyoung’s 18th Birthday came and went without any new major developments. He was happy, genuinely happy and content with where he was. He had an amazing boyfriend, an incredible family, the best friends who he could ever had wished for and he also knew exactly what he wanted for his future. Ever since him and his mother had watched a dance performance when he was younger (Wooyoung was desperately trying to remember which one it was but he really couldn’t) he had wanted to dance. Dancing to him was like flying, like leaving the present and entering a world that only knew beauty and happiness. It was Wooyoung’s inspiration, his oxygen that pushed him to ignore his own limits and to outgrow himself. To say he was thrilled when he had gotten the acceptance letter for one of Seoul’s most prestigious universities, was an understatement. 

Wooyoung was 19 when everything changed. His university had offered him a program in another city that would help him advance his skills, it would help him get one step closer to his ultimate goal of becoming a professional dancer. And even though he had had a lot of reservations and thoughts about it, he took it. His friends had been sad to receive the news of course but they all knew how much it meant to him and after reassuring them at least 1000 times that he would continue to annoy them and text them at least a billion times a day, they had been more than happy for him. One of the reasons Wooyoung had accepted the program was the fact that Jun studied Politics in the same city he would move to. They had been having a long distance relationship ever since the two of them had gotten into college and Wooyoung had missed him like crazy, so to hear that the new program would have him this close to his boyfriend, had him dance of happiness.  
It didn’t take long for him to get used to his new surroundings, adapting had always been easy for him since he attracted other people like a lamp attracted moths. (Moths only want one thing, lamps and it’s disgusting) He was happy, contempt with the people around him and with the way every goal he had set for himself was slowly coming in reach. Everything was perfect.  
Until it wasn’t. His studies had been keeping Wooyoung more and more busy, cutting the free time he had with his boyfriend drastically. At first it had been ok, Jun was understanding and supportive. Until he wasn’t. Then the fighting started happening. At first it was just a few times every few weeks, getting more and more frequently until a screaming match started happening every night Wooyoung came home. So Wooyoung started coming home to their shared apartment less and less, staying over at a friend’s place, sleeping in the dance studio, working through the night and only coming home during the day when he knew the apartment would be empty. And as an effect, Jun became more and more restless, more and more controlling. It started with small things. He wanted to know exactly where Wooyoung was more frequently, he started criticizing his friends, demanding he wouldn’t hang out with certain people anymore, only go out to party when he was around to be there to “protect” him. Before Wooyoung could realize what was happening, it was too late.  
One fateful day he found himself locked inside their apartment, without a phone, without food and without his boyfriend and he continued to stay locked in until Jun came home. Wooyoung wasn’t too sure where he had gone wrong, what he had done to deserve being locked away like a criminal, what he had done to be beaten until their beautiful wooden floor was stained with the red color of his blood, leaving it up to him to clean it up when Jun was done with his punishments. And one day everything went wrong, even more so than before.

Wooyoung was sure he was going to die.


	2. Crossing the last boundary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung thought this day would never come, the day a physical boundary between him and his boyfriend would be crossed but he was wrong. This day had been heading towards him for a while now and Wooyoung wished in the aftermath he had seen it coming. He wished he had listened to the voices in his head.

The first time Jun got physical was on an unsuspicious Thursday. It had been a long and exhausting week filled with dance practices for an upcoming dance evaluation at the end of the semester and Wooyoung had been practicing hard and long every single day for it. He wanted to prepared to put on the best show he could which of course required detailed training and practice so he could show the judges his best self. He had earned this program and he would prove them they had been right to give it to him. It was already late, the pointers of his clock rushing urgently towards 10 pm, when he got home. He was so ready to shower the stress of the day off his body and to fall into bed and sleep for years straight. The hard work has really been paying off but Wooyoung was so tired, so so so tired of working his ass off in the studio and then coming home to Jun nagging about being home late. When has this shift in their relationship happened? He had always been understanding before, supportive. He had kissed his forehead when Wooyoung came home, wrapped him up in his larger frame and he had always made him feel safe, home. He had been completely supportive and trusting until a few weeks ago and Wooyoung couldn’t grasped what had changed, causing his loving boyfriend to distrust him so much. He loved Jun, so much and it hurt knowing that something he had done apparently had caused so much pain to his boyfriend that he couldn’t trust Wooyoung anymore.  
“Where have you been? It’s almost 10 pm and you’re only coming home now and don’t give me that bullshit excuse that you were in the studio again. I know you’re practicing hard, Wooyoung, but nobody trains a whole day without any break, especially when they go out at 7 in the morning”.  
A heavy sigh escaped Wooyoung’s lips. Great, today would be another night where he would have to go to bed angry, not getting the amount of rest that he should be getting. His boyfriend looked furious, like he could actually transform into a fire-spitting dragon any second and swallow Wooyoung alive. Not that he would, even if he indeed was a mythical creature. At least that was what Wooyoung would love to believe. “I know you’re mad but yes, I stayed in the studio until now. I had to wait for a bit, a lot more people have been crowding it lately and it’s easier to just stay there and do coursework instead of leaving in between and having to check up on the schedule every few hours so I can go and practice. You know this. Why do you always try to pick a fight recently?” Wooyoung was done playing patient. Until now he had tried to understand his boyfriends point, he did come home way too late and he did spend way too much time in the studio but it was not like he had any control over the practice schedule. He absolutely had to nail this performance and impress the professors.  
Wooyoung had always been incredibly competitive with everything he has ever done. He loved to show off, he loved to win, it gave him an incredible adrenalin rush and a high that he enjoyed so much being on. Dancing was like a drug and it was the most addictive one Wooyoung knew. Until now Jung had tried to understand his passion, to cope with his competitive, sassy side but apparently it had been too much to handle for him recently. Wooyoung was starting to question, if any of this, the constant fighting, the struggle was even worth it anymore. He was just so tired. “I can’t believe how you’ve been acting. You were the one to tell me to do this. You were the one that insisted it would be ok for me to move in with you. And you were the one to assure me that it was okay. That it was okay for me to focus on my dream and now you dare to act all jealous and angry. Jun, I’m so done with you trying to fucking control my every move. I am my own fucking person and if you can’t accept the fact that I want to have a life, a life that doesn’t 100% correlate with yours, I am sorry. But you need to get your fucking shit together.”Anger flickered hot in his boyfriend’s eyes and an unreadable expression ghosted over his beautiful face, burning into Wooyung’s consciousness.  
It was burning almost as violently as his cheek a split second later, knocking Wooyoung’s breath out of his lungs and making his heart hurt as if it would crumble any second. A nauseating clump started to form in his stomach as he brought a hand up to the hot, pulsating spot on his face. He did not.  
It hurt, it hurt so badly. Wooyoung’s heart hurt. Without muttering any words, ignoring the shocked “Wooyoung” that was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, he grabbed the bag he had dropped onto their kitchen counter and slammed the door to their apartment shut after leaving. The cool spring air hit his heated body like a truck and slowly the pain in his cheek started to spread through his body, making his knees weak and his hands shake. He never thought this would happen. Jun had been the most loving, gentle, caring person aside from San Wooyoung had ever known. What had he done wrong for him to react like that? What had he done wrong?? Tears were soaking Wooyoung’s face, clouding his vision, forcing him to stop and sit down on a bench to try to clear his mind, to compose himself to continue walking wherever. It hurt, it hurt so much. His heart hurt so much. He almost didn’t feel the pain in his cheek anymore, Wooyoung and his friends were overactive people that loved to annoy each other and it ended up in them accidentally hurting each other by shoving their elbows too hard into each other’s bodies or slapping each other. He was used to physical pain, he was a dancer. Injuries were a common occurrence in this line of work, he had learned that the hard way. No, it was the emotional pain that hurt so much. The person he trusted most in this world, the person that was supposed to be his comfort, his home, his safety had hurt him. Wooyoung didn’t know how to handle it, it was too much. Everything was too much.

He sucked in a nervous breath, fidgeting anxiously with the key in his hand before he took another second to compose himself before opening the lock to their apartment and pushing open the door. It had been exactly 19 hours and 31 minutes since their big fight, since Jun had slapped him hard across the face and Wooyoung was nervous. He had refused to come home that night, sleeping over at his friend Changbin’s apartment and ending up telling him about everything that has been going on. His friend had been so angry and he had been ready to go over and beat the shit out of his boyfriend but Wooyoung had declined that plan. Fighting fire with fire was not a good way of coping after all. “Wooyoung?” He flinched a little when he heard the disheveled, disturbed voice of his boyfriend who only took about three seconds before storming into the hall area. He looked miserable, even worse than Wooyung felt. Red, puffy eyes, pale skin and a voice so hoarse it could give a chain-smoker a run for his money. “I am so so sorry, I don’t know what came over me last night. I never thought I would be able to do something like, especially not to you. I love you so much and the fact that I hurt you makes me want to vomit. You didn’t deserve that, hell, you deserve being treated with the uttermost respect and love and care in the world and I am so, so sorry Wooyoung. I will never do anything like that again, I will never hurt you again, I’m so sorry but please, please tell me you forgive me. I can’t live without you. I love you so much.” Miserable sobs were leaving Jun’s lips and it left his body trembling, shaking under the weight of this situation. And Wooyoung just wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop, the fighting to stop and he just wanted them to go back to normal. He loved Jun and he couldn’t imagine not being with him, not having his sunny presence in his life. Until now, everything had been good, maybe they could go back to how it was before? They could forget everything that happened and move on, maybe it would even do some good in the long run. Maybe it would help fix things between, helping them communicate and be more considerate of each other’s feelings. There had been so many great moments and sure, in the past few weeks it had been exhausting with all the fighting but Wooyoung wanted to be selfish. He wanted to believe everything would be ok. He didn’t want to give up the person he loved, the Jun that had stolen his heart with his sunny presence and warm personality, he didn’t want to give up the beautiful love they had. And soo Wooyoung did the thing most people would call him stupid for. He forgave him, right then and there. With tears in his eyes he stepped towards his crying mess of a boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Jun answered by embracing him equally as hard, holding him so tight Wooyoung thought he might suffocate from the hug but it was worth it. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossom bodywash and heavy parfum assaulted his nose as he leaned closer into the embrace. It smelt like Jun, like home. This felt so much like before they started fighting, being distant and Wooyoung wanted to cry of happiness. This was his Jun, the guy he had fallen in love with. The warm and gentle man that used to tickle him awake in the morning when he refused to get out of the bed to go to his classes. The man who had massaged his back every time Wooyoung had come home, almost sobbing from the pain his sore muscles had put him in, the man who had rubbed his back as he violently threw up into a trash can after catching a particularly nasty virus during exam week, making him unable to do almost anything. The man who had always encouraged him to go after his dreams, who had always stood in the crowd with the biggest, most beaming, brightest and most beautiful smile under all people in a room when Wooyoung was dancing.   
The hug felt like strength, like comfort and warmth. It felt like home. And maybe, maybe it was so foolish of Wooyoung to believe everything would be ok, everything would go back to normal and they would put all of this behind them but he just didn’t care right now. He just wanted to put everything in the back of his mind, he wanted to ignore all the voices in his head that belonged to his friends to run and to leave him but he just didn’t care. And so he did, he ignored them. And at that moment, it had felt like the right thing to do. To ignore the world around them, to just focus on each other, on the way he loved Jun and how he made him happy. But in the aftermath, Wooyoung wished so much he hadn’t ignored it. He wished he had listened to the voices in his hand and more than anything he wished he had ran, as fast and as far as possible.  
Oh, how foolish he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an interesting chapter to write, I wasn't entirely sure how to structure it or what would even be in it but it just came out of me as I was writing it. A lot of people ask "why didn't you just leave?" when being confronted with a person that has experienced domestic violence and I tried to answer this question as well as I could in this chapter. To show the complexity of the situation, to show how difficult it is to focus on only the negative when being confronted with a situation like that.  
> Now, I'm asking you to go easy on me please, this is a topic I don't have any personal experience with except for having people in my life that have sadly experienced such a horrible thing so if there are inaccuracies, I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first story on this site so please don't rip me apart.  
> I also do have to warn you, english is NOT my first language so the chance of me making grammatical mistakes is very high.  
> Please don't kill me, lol.  
> Ok, bye ~


End file.
